


Rainbow Road

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles always has the best timing with his important, life changing questions.</p><p>
  <i>‘Hey, Scott are you dating us?’</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Derek is visiting for the weekend and they’re playing Mario Kart in Scott and Stiles’ dormroom.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Week - Day 4: Canon/Canon Divergence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Hey, Scott, are you dating us?’

Derek is visiting for the weekend and they’re playing Mario Kart in Scott and Stiles’ dormroom. This probably isn’t the best time to ask, but the question has been bugging Stiles for a while now. He wasn’t sure at first. It was just that, well, Scott is always there. He goes with them to the movies and they have dinner together, the three of them: Scott, Derek and him. Stiles thinks it should probably feel a little weird, Scott always being there on their dates, but it never has. Stiles put it on him and Scott being best friends since forever, but after a throwaway comment by Lydia—that Stiles should stop _complaining_ about his boyfriends never having since Star Wars and just _make_ them watch it—he’d started seeing things in a different light.

Scott’s cart runs off the road in his shock at the question. When Stiles turns to look at him, Scott’s staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks turning red.

‘What?’ Scott squeaks.

When Scott lets Luigi drive off the road again, and Derek’s cart follows soon after, Stiles pauses the game.

He looks at his boyfriend then, and realizes he probably should’ve discussed this with Derek first. He knows Derek likes Scott, _like_ likes him—he’s made comments about Scott and how awesome and handsome he is over the past couple weeks, each time delighted that Derek’s ears started going red—but it doesn’t follow Derek wants to date Scott.

‘Sorry,’ he winces. He shoots Derek an apologetic smile and Derek relaxes, rolling his eyes and smiling back at him.

‘It’s okay,’ Derek says, planting a quick kiss on Stiles’ cheek, before turning his hopeful gaze on Scott.

Scott’s no longer looking at them. He’s toying with his controller, studying the buttons intensely. Stiles never knew those buttons were so interesting.

‘Sorry,’ Scott sighs. His shoulders droop and he starts shuffling away from them. ‘I was trying to just keep it friendly, to hang out, but I guess that didn’t really work. Do you want me to go?’

Stiles flounders. He grabs Scott’s face, forcing him to look at him. Derek reaches past Stiles to place a hand over Scott’s, stopping the fumbling.

‘Dude, no! That’s not why I asked,’ Stiles quickly explains. ‘I wanted to know so we could start to _officially_ date. If that’s something you both want,’ he quickly adds, looking from Scott to Derek and back.

‘I do,’ Derek says without hesitation.

‘Really?’ Scott’s gaze zeroes in on Derek’s chest, listening to Derek’s heartbeat. The next moment he’s beaming. ‘Definitely.’

Stiles grins back at him. He let’s go of Scott’s face and picks up his controller again.

‘Now, back to me kicking your butts,’ he smirks.

‘You wish,’ Derek mutters.

‘You have literally _never_ won the Rainbow Cup,’ Scott adds.

‘I’m breaking up with both of you,’ Stiles pouts. The werewolves snort when they hear his heartbeat betrays the outrageous lie. Stiles would never break up with them.

It takes only another round around the track before Stiles starts talking again.

‘Hey, guys?’

‘You’re not distracting me again,’ Scott says, completely focussed on the screen.

‘I’m not. I was just wondering if, now that we’re all dating, you guys wanna make out?’

None of them win the Rainbow Cup that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
